Lean On Me
by MizuxHime
Summary: Events lead Kira Ford into the arms of the only person she could count on. Kirommy. Rated T for violence


Lean on Me

**A/N: **This fic was written about a year ago.. so this was when I was till regaining my confidence in writing. One-shot fic. Also realized Tommy's a bit OOC.. eh, not fixing it now xD

**Pairing:** Kirommy

**Timeline:**After DinoThunder

**Rating:** T for violence

**Warning: **This story involves child-abuse. Please read at your own risk, I don't want to offend anyone with this.

Kira Ford sat on the edge of her bed strumming her gutiar, humming a tune. She stopped suddenly as she heard screaming and yelling downstairs. She sighed and continued to play her gutiar, trying to ignore the fight her father and her mother were having. Within a few short minutes she heard the screaming and yelling become louder as she knew her parents, or at least her dad, were coming up the stairs. Suddenly the door was forced opened and Mr. Ford stood in the doorway. Kira stoped playing her gutiar and she could smell alcohol coming off his breath.

"What is this I hear about your teacher calling home?!" he said angerly, sluring his words.

Kira thought for a moment to what he was talking about. It then hit her. Dr. Oliver had called the house to tell her parents of the outstanding grade she had gotten on her last project that Dr. O had helped her on. Kira figured as soon as her mother had said "Kira's science teacher called" her drunken father assumed the worsed and flipped out. She also knew she was in no position to even try and argue with him, but she had to say something.

"It wasn't for anything bad, it was about the-", she started to explain. It didn't work, as soon as she started to speak her father's hand came in contact with her face.

"Teachers _never_ call home for something good, you good for nothing girl," Mr. Ford spat.

Kira brought her hand to her face and she touched her bright red cheek gingerly, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't cry, she just couldn't. Her father would beat the pulp out of her and "give her something to cry about". She looked up at her father, her mouth gaping, trying to grasp words to explain herself that just did not come. When he saw no response out of his daughter Mr. Ford raised his arm again and brought it down to slap Kira again. To his surprise the girl flug her arms in front of her face to block the hit. Kira winced as her fathers hand hit her arms. She gasped loudly as her father grabed her by her hair and flung her to the floor, standing over her, swaying side to side a bit. Kira started to sob as she started to feel the throbing in the back of her head.

"Daddy.. please.. stop.." Kira pleaded. She never called her father Daddy, but she was in too much pain to notice what she was saying.

Mr. Ford bent over and slapped Kira across the face once again. Kira cried out in pain and pulled her arms and legs together into the fetal position, sobbing loudly as she listened to her father screaming, still slurring his words.

"You are such a failure! Having teachers calling home! And don't give me that bull that your teacher called for something good!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Kira looked up at this man that she dared to call her father and then looked over to her computer table she reached up and grabed her purse and as she did, Mr. Ford grabed her wrist and held it tight, twisting it around threating to break it. Kira winced in pain, but instead of crying out or protesting, Kira used her former instinct as a ranger and swung her legs around and knocked her father off his feet. As he fell to the floor Kira got up and winced as she tried to move her wrist, which she was certain was either broken, or very badly sprained. She ran around her father, with difficulty and tried to get out of the room, before she reached the door however, Mr. Ford grabed Kira's leg and she fell to the ground.

"Where the hell are do you think you're going?!" he spat.

Kira kicked her leg back and landed a shot inbetween her father's legs and he cried out in pain. Kira scrambled to her feet and got out of the room and to the top of the stairs and she started to race down, when she got near the point of not being able to see into her room she turned around and looked to her father who lied on the floor in pain.

"I'm getting out of this hell hole I call a home!" she yelled, still crying as she ran out of the house and into her car.

Within a few moments Kira had pulled up in front of Tommy's house. She parked her car and got out and rushed to his door and knocked on it quite a few times, and quite loudly. She heard footsteps and the door opened and Tommy stood in the door way and looked at Kira. Tears and makeup ran down her bright red face. Tommy could see the hand prints on her cheeks and he saw that Kira was gingerly moving her right wrist. He couldn't find the words to talk to her.

"Kira.. what happened to you..?" he asked softly.

"My.. my.. dad... he beat me..." Kira sobbed.

Tommy pulled Kira close to him and brought her into the house. Once they were inside Tommy brought Kira into the living room and placed her on the couch and went into the kitchen to get an ice pack for Kira's wrist. He returned and handed it to her, sat next to her and held her close to him. Kira continued to sob and Tommy kissed her forehead and tired to calm her down.

"Shh.. Kira.. calm down and tell me what happend.." Tommy said softly.

Kira took a deep breath and started to retell the story to Tommy.

"My mom told my dad that you had called about me getting that good grade on the last project.. and my dad had been drinking... and he didn't believe you called for something good... and he flipped out on me.. and when I tried to get my purse.. he went for my wrist.. which I think is broken by the way.. and I finally got out.. and I had no place to go but here..." she said, her voice shaking a bit.

Tommy sighed and lifted Kira's right arm up and examined it. Before he did anything he needed to make sure Kira was okay and he could decide what he needed to do after that. He tried to move her wrist in a few directions, and that didn't go so well as she started to wince and cry out in pain. Tommy pulled one of the couch pillows onto his lap and placed Kira's arm gently on it and placed the ice pack on top of it to reduce the swelling of her wrist.

"Dr. O.. I can't go back to that house.. I just can't..." Kira said after a few minutes silence.

Tommy looked into Kira's eyes and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I wouldn't let you go back there, even if you wanted to.." he said to her. "also.. call me Tommy.. school is over next month and I won't be your teacher anymore."

Kira let a smile crawl across her face. He actually cared about her, she was simply amazed with that fact. Her father didn't care about her, her mother must not have cared about her, she had left when her father came to attack her. Tommy truely cared for her, and she just wanted to stay in his arms forever.

"Tommy.. I need my stuff from my house.. but I can't go back.. do you think you could-", Kira started to ask.

"Yes, I can Kira.. and then I'm going to take you to the hospital to get that arm checked out," Tommy said getting up. "Will you be okay if I leave you here?"

Kira nodded her head slightly, her head too much to actually nod properly. Tommy looked at her, concern in his eyes. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he needed to get some of her things and take care of a few other things. Kira could tell Tommy was worried about her and she gave him a genuine smile.

"I'll be fine, don't worry, just get some clothes and my guitar," she said.

Tommy nodded and gave Kira a quick kiss on the cheek that left her blushing. He smiled and with that he left the house and made his way to Kira's. Tommy pulled up in front of Kira's house and saw that the door was open a bit. He walked in, at this point not really caring that he was walking uninvited into someone's home. As he walked in he craned his neck from the hallway and looked into the living room to see Mr. Ford passed out on the reclining chair with a beer can in is hand. Tommy sighed as he saw a few more cans littered on the floor around the man.

Tommy sighed once again and made his way up the stairs and into Kira's room, noticing a few things knocked around. If it was a few months ago Tommy would have felt out of place in Kira's room, but after being in the former yellow ranger's room a few times with the others it seemed a weird second nature to him. Like he was meant to be in that room. He let his mind wander as he gathered Kira's belongings. The last thing he got was Kira's guitar. As he placed it in it's case he heard the rattle of cans from the living room, that was when Tommy knew that Kira's father had woken up from his sleep. Tommy grabbed the belongings and slowly started to make it down the stairs, trying to get out of the house unnoticed. Tommy cursed under his breath when he heard Mr. Ford's slurred speech behind him, when the former black ranger was just mere inches from the front door.

"Who the hell are you?" the man snapped.

Tommy placed Kira's stuff outside of the door before responding to Mr. Ford's question. "I'm Dr. Thomas Oliver. Kira's science teacher," he said as calmly as he possibly could.

Tommy watched as Kira's father took a few unbalanced steps towards him, getting up in the teacher's face.

"So you're the teacher that called here about my daughter," he said.

Tommy backed away from the man. "Yes I am. From my understandings, you seemed to not hear the whole story of why I called," he said.

"I didn't need to hear anything else. When a teacher calls home, the kid screwed up," Mr. Ford simply said taking a sip from the beer can in his hand.

Tommy felt his anger rising, but he did his best to keep his calm. He didn't need to get into any trouble, not when he needed to protect Kira.

"Actually, Kira didn't screw up. She got the highest grade on her final project, and I called to inform you and your wife of that, because Kira seemed to be struggling in the class," he said.

"Bull. I don't believe that. If that little whore was strugglin' so much in that class how the hell could _she_ get the highest grade?!", Mr. Ford snapped, taking another sip from his beer can and dropped it to the floor and walked right up in Tommy's face and took a swing at him. Tommy moved over about an inch and watch Mr. Ford stumble into a wall. Although as this happened Mr. Ford's fist did come in contact with Tommy's shoulder.

"_That little whore_"

Those words made Tommy snap. Tommy lifted his arm and his hand, which was balled into a fist since Mr. Ford had first spoken, made contact with the man's face and Mr. Ford stumbled backwards. As he tried to regain what little balance he had Tommy took that moment to speak.

"How can you say that about your daughter? Someone you gave life to? You are a disgrace. I wonder how a sweet girl like Kira came out of this house. Seems like your wife is just as bad as you. If she left the house while you beat your daughter!" he spat.

Mr. Ford just looked at Tommy. "What do you mean? Do you love my daughter or something you pedophile?" he said.

Now Tommy was mad. He didn't move though, if he hit this man without reason he could be thrown in jail. He could only hit if Mr. Ford went after him. For now he could only stick with his words, which he was grateful his vocal cords worked properly.

"Yes, I do love your daughter, and I am not a pedophile. Your daughter is of legal age, and it is perfectly alright for me to have feelings for her, and if she has them for me that's fine. It's not like either of us want your blessings," he said.

Now Mr. Ford stood there fuming. He walked slowly and unbalanced towards the science teacher and swung his fist. This time it made contact with Tommy's face. Tommy grined slightly on the inside, now he had a reason to fight back. With all his force he gave Mr. Ford a few blows to the stomach and one to the face and he turned to the door and grabbed Kira's things. As soon as he got outside he turned and called out to Mr. Ford.

"And don't you or your wife come for her, she doesn't deserve to live with people that don't care about her exstance," he said.

Tommy walked back into his house to see that Kira had fallen asleep on the couch. Tommy let a smile crawl onto his face and he went into his room and placed Kira's thing on the floor and went to make a few phone calls about all that had gone on that day. Finally after about two hours Tommy was done straightening everything out and he walked over to the couch to see Kira still sleeping. He gently lifted Kira up and sat down on the couch and lightly let Kira's head rest in his lap. Tommy sighed and closed his eyes, this day had been frustrating.

After a few minutes Kira's eyes flickered open and she streached her body and looked up to find that Tommy had returned. She smiled softly and she nudged Tommy a bit to get him to wake up. He awoke with a start and looked down to see that it was Kira that had woken him up. Kira sat up and rested her head against Tommy's chest.

"So.. how did everything go..?" she asked somewhat uneasily.

"Well.. the first thing.. your father really is a jerk... two.. you are no longer allowed to live in your house.. and three.." he said starting to trail off.

Kira looked up at Tommy and blinked a few times. "And three..?" she asked.

Tommy took a deep breath and finished his thought. "Well.. three was.. my question to you.. would you like to stay here and live with me? I love you Kira, and I want you to be here with me. So I can protect you, always," he said.

Kira remained slient for a few minutes. She tried to get all these thought straight in her head. She had be attracted to Tommy since the time she had become a ranger, and she was so surprised he actually cared for her like that. All those years living in that house had made her think that she was worthless and no one really cared about her. Kira than realized that she had been quiet for a bit and that she had to respond to Tommy's question. And her answer had been the one that Tommy was hoping for.

"Yes. Tommy I would love to live with you," she said throwing her arms around the older man.

Tommy smiled and silently lifted Kira's chin up and kissed her on the lips. Kira responded to it happily. After about a minute they broke apart, and after about a minute of silence Kira spoke.

"I love you too.." she said.

Tommy smiled and sighed softly. "Well.. now.. there is one thing left to do.." he said.

Kira tilted her head slightly, confused. "What is that?" she asked.

Tommy pointed at Kira's now pretty swollen wrist. "That.. I think we need to take a stop by the hospital.." he said standing up off of the couch, leaning down to help Kira.

Kira chuckled softly and stood up and leaned against Tommy smiling as he wrapped her arms around her. "Yeah.. that's probably a good idea."

They both smiled as they left the house. After the stop at the hospital they would be able to put this whole bad day behind them. And start a whole new life. Together.


End file.
